


The Stardust Tribe

by AuthorA97



Series: How To Train Your Reality Walker [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Dragons, Family, Fighting, Friendship, Human OC - Freeform, Humor, Language Barrier, Modern Character, No Hiccup/OC, Training Scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorA97/pseuds/AuthorA97
Summary: Morgan and Lilac go to Berk, to train some dragons!





	1. Stardust Sunday

_ Morgan’s World _

 

She took a deep, calming breath. She had spent a long time explaining how her month had gone. Tracy sure loved making her work. Filling out paperwork, reports, that boring stuff. Morgan would have to document everything that had happened when she went to Asgard, then the events that followed.

Not only did she have to do _ that _ , Morgan had to do it with Tracy observing her. The people in charge (the Spencer’s) realized Morgan was more honest on the paperwork if she thought knew she would be caught. Morgan had a thing about not being caught. Being caught meant she was getting sloppy. She  _ prided _ herself on not being caught.

Except with Tracy over her shoulder? Pointing out everything that would happen if Morgan told even _ one _ lie? Including being grounded? That the grounding would be added to  _ Lilac _ ? 

Basically she was in Helheim.

Morgan would’ve taken any punishment the Spencer’s could dish out. She’d gone through worse. But punishing _ Lilac _ for Morgan’s lies? There had been enough of that already.

If Morgan wasn’t so angry at the Spencer’s for doing it, she’d congratulate them on making a torture that Morgan couldn’t wiggle her way out of.

Now, you’re probably thinking  _ ‘But isn’t Morgan Lilac’s mother? Why do the Spencer’s get to say how Lilac is punished? That’s not fair! _ ’ you’d be right. The Spencer’s should have no say. Except that in the laws of humanity, Morgan was the daughter of the Spencer’s. Lilac was (legally) a foster child to them. 

Morgan checked. She couldn’t find a document that would make Lilac her’s legally. Nothing without forging a document or five. Morgan wanted Lilac as her daughter, with no one putting that at risk. She needed it to be as by-the-books as possible. No wiggle room. Lilac deserved as much from Morgan.

(She even checked for the _ Lilo & Stitch  _ solution. Lilac may be a dragon, but she was listed as a human. Another dead end.)

Filling out this paperwork would be worth it though, Morgan mused, when she could spend the day with her daughter. She’d gotten souvenirs from Asgard that Lilac would just _ love _ !

The month may have been an emotional rollercoaster, but Morgan would let herself be damned before she brought Lilac a lackluster gift!

Not only that, but tomorrow was Sunday.

The Spencer’s had _ nothing  _ on Sunday’s.

 

==TST==

 

Sunday’s were the days Morgan and Lilac had a blanket permission to do what they wanted.

A basic ‘ _ Do Not Disturb’ _ was cast over the day. No one at the Center or the Spencer house could call Morgan and Lilac for anything. The only excuses were: family injury, the world was actively dying right there and then, or Traveling. Anything else was ignored.

The Spencer’s had legal custody over Lilac. Morgan had asked them (begged really) to let her have a day that Morgan could at least _ pretend _ she was still Lilac’s mother. Sure Morgan got final say on Lilac’s needs, but Mrs Spencer had signed her on for human school and Mr Spencer paid bills. They gave Morgan Sunday.

Lilac loved Sunday’s. She and her mother would go the movies most Sunday’s, or go to a park in downtown Charleston so Lilac could see some decent trees to paint. Sunday was the best day to ever exist, by Lilac’s standards.

There was also the human city itself- Lilac was still settling in to human culture, it was all so interesting to her. You know, once she was convinced she wouldn’t be abducted.

But that’s not an important detail.

No the only thing that’s important was that Lilac got to spend all day with her mom. No meetings. No homework. No Traveling. No exceptions. 

Well...except this time.

Because Lilac had been waiting a  _ long _ time to ask her mom this _ (three whole months, Earth Time!)  _ she wouldn’t back out now!

Lilac was sitting in her mom’s office. Her mom had gone grocery shopping first- apparently she’d been out of food for their house. Lilac didn’t mind the wait.

“Mom!” Lilac laughed, jumping into her mom’s arm.

Morgan beamed. “Heya Princess!” Morgan swirled her daughter around in circles. Lilac giggled. “How’re we doing today?!”

“Awesome!” Lilac cheered.

Morgan dropped her to her feet. “Are  _ you  _ ready for the  _ best  _ day of the week?!”

“Always!”

“Great!” Morgan heaved her Infinity Bag off her shoulders. The thing was bigger on the inside than the outside, with a pocket of endless space inside it. She could fit a car in there! ...probably. “I was thinking we could watch a movie, we still haven’t shown you all the  _ Veggietales _ movies.”

Lilac smiled happily. She  _ did  _ enjoy the  _ Veggietales _ movies, with her mother. It was easier to understand all the original movies after  _ Bob the Tomato _ and  _ Larry the Cucumber  _ explained it. However she remembered her plan. “Could we watch something else? I- I have a movie I wanna watch.”

Morgan blinked. She was momentarily surprised. Lilac hadn’t really asked to watch a specific movie before. “Okay. Shoot.” Morgan knelt down so she could meet Lilac’s eyes. “What’d you wanna watch? I got snacks either way.”

Lilac took a breath, bracing herself. “ _ How to Train Your Dragon.” _

Morgan blinked again. “...huh...?”

“I wanna watch  _ How to Train Your Dragon.” _ Lilac repeated. “And then...I wanna go there.”

“... _ huh...” _ Morgan was starting to look panicked.

“I wanna go to Berk.” Lilac repeated, more firmly.

Morgan tensed. “...Berk?”

Lilac nodded with all the sureness of a duck taking their first flight.

“As in...dragon-viking land Berk?”

Lilac nodded again.

“The one where the vikings _ kill _ the dragons?”

“They stop at the end!” Lilac defended.

Morgan was questioning who let Lilac watch that movie. Why anyone with  _ sanity  _ would let her Lilac watch it. Her sister was ruled out- being dead for Lilac’s entire life on Earth was a good excuse (this time). After remembering it was Morgan’s idea, she questioned why she’d approved such an awful thing.

_ ‘The puppy dog eyes, that was is.’ _

“Mommy _ please _ ?”

“I just left a Norse land. You want us to go to another one?” Morgan asked.  _ ‘The last one didn’t go so well for me, Princess.’ _

“It’ll be easy for you to adjust!” Lilac argued. “And you can say you met Thor and Loki just to confuse everybody! I know you like doing that!”

She...had good points.

Morgan wanted to go on the trip now, just because she didn’t want to see what other good points Lilac would have. She had been raised by Morgan Spencer and Darcy Anderson, Lilac Stardust could make her own convincing arguments. If Morgan said no, there would be _ guilt _ for the rest of their Sunday.

Lilac knew the second her mother had caved. She squeaked loudly, clapping her hands together. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” She reached to her backpack, pulling out a small blue notebook. “I’ve already got some ideas!”

_ ‘Merciful Author, Lilac, I already said yes. You don’t need to show me your Plan. That’s overkill.’ _

Morgan’s second thought was:

_ ‘You would’ve done it with or without me. You crafty son of a me.’ _ Morgan smiled at that thought, seeing the excited look on her daughter’s face.  _ ‘...I think Loki would’ve liked you.’ _

So mother and daughter Planned a trip to dragon-viking land.

 


	2. Nesting

_ “English” _

“Norse.”

==TST==

 

The fish jumped into the net. I tightened the hold on it, dragging it up to the shore. Throwing it over my shoulder, I began the trek to our home.

We hadn’t been here long, just over a week. Lilac and I had landed on the beach of the Berk island. There was no reason for us to venture into the village, so we’d agreed to live in the pit.

It’d gone over well. Lilac was happy to play in the trees and grass all day. I taught her how to rock climb. You didn’t think it’d be time consuming, only Lilac was scared of heights. So that was going over well, after a week.

While Lilac had been playing in the pit I was working on my weapons. Now I didn’t have much that could be used in the viking era. Guns were obviously out- same for bombs and tasers. That was a disappointment. Those tasers were  _ cool _ . All that was left were mostly a few knives, then my bo staff. Still. Needs do as needs must.

 

==TST==

 

The first dragon attack on Berk- Lilac and I stayed in the Pit.

There was no reason to Berk for help. Or supplies, or anything of the like. 

I couldn’t fight the dragons- not when I knew why they were fighting and what they were fighting against. My own morals would keep me from landing a killing blow. If pushed I would save them from Vikings.

Lilac...well that much was obvious.

It wouldn’t be a fair fight if the vikings fought Lilac. I’d rip off their heads before their fingers could so much as twitch.

I remember when I first met Lilac. I’d just come to a reality for  _ My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. _ That world has dragons in it, granted their dragons are more tame and evolved than the dragons here. Equestrian dragons were more magical based also. They could do many things- their fire could be any color as well as transport objects to a desired location, the dragons could eat gemstones as a preferred food, and greed was a big problem for them. These were all the things I knew about dragons as I entered that world. So you can imagine my surprise when a baby one ran up to hug me, calling me ‘mommy’. I haven’t let her go since.

She’s always been more sensitive than others. Being the only girl dragon in a town full of ponies was enough to drive anyone crazy. Lilac had friends (and I never let any kind of bullying happen at their school) that I have no idea what she’d be without. She loved art, with painting as her favorite.

I’ve gone through a lot since I adopted Lilac, half her lifetime ago. She was precious, and my everything.

This was my long winded way of saying that the vikings would be slaughtered if they so much as  _ tightened a fist  _ around my daughter.

 

==TST==

 

I brought the fishes to our home.

_ “Lilac! I’m home with food!”  _ I called out in English.

There was a large cave in the pit. Lilac walked out from it. Her body was more lizardlike than it had been in her home world of Equestria. She was as tall as me lengthwise, though height wise she came up to my hips. Her scales were the same lilac purple they’d always been, with them shading into darker blue on her underbelly. She’d blend in if she ever flew at night. 

Her wings hadn’t grown in it yet- which was fine. _ A downed dragon is a dead dragon _ didn’t apply, because I wouldn’t let my daughter near a viking until they assimilated with the Red Death’s nest.

Lilac squeaked in delight as I held out the net of fish to show off.

_ “Alright- I get half, you get half. That fair?” _ I informed. The net was fastened onto the vest I wore, before I began climbing down into the Pit.

_ “Yes!” _ She replied, also in English. Granted hers was more grisly, sounding like a Like is someone spoken with their mouth full. Lilac used her tail to lift a basket full of berries. _ “I picked berries! They’re not poisonous, I checked that too!” _

_ “How did you check?”  _ I asked, stern.

_ “That’s not important, is it?” _

_ “It  _ is _ important, how did you check?” _ I repeated.

Lilac held up a Girl Scout book.  _ “Miss Tracy gave it to me.” _

_ “...we’re not supposed to use books. Or at least not ones from Home. They’re too modern.” _ I explained blandly.  _ “For further knowledge, you can check it by feeding it to a squirrel or a bird.” _

Lilac’s blue eyes widened in horror.  _ “But...they might die!” _ She whimpered. Her jaw trembled as her eyes watered. You thought it was pitiful when your dog cried, what about when a dragon did?! It makes me wanna rip my heart out. _ “I don’t wanna do that!” _

I sighed, hopping down the last few feet to reach the ground. Lilac panicking until I hugged her neck.  _ “Okay, okay. It’s okay. You don’t have to feed it to squirrels or birds. Just-” _ I let out a sigh. She was 8 years old, there wasn’t much I wanted to say that I could without psychologically damaging her.  _ “Alright. Okay. You know what the berries that are good look like now, right?” _

Sniffling, Lilac nodded.

_ “And what the bad ones look like?” _

She nodded again, less sniffling.

_ “Then you don’t need the book anymore.” _ I held out my hand. Lilac held the book to her chest.  _ “Lilac. You don’t need to book right now, okay?” _

_ “But...what if I do need it?” _

_ “Then I’ll answer whatever question you have.” _

_ “But what if you’re not there to answer it?” _

_ “I like to think that I’d have told you before I left whatever you needed to know, so the question wouldn’t come up.” _

_ “But what if-” _

_ “Lilac Melody...” _

The dragon swallowed. She handed me the book. If she had wings, they’d be dragging in the dirt.

I stuffed the book in my Infinity Bag.  _ “Alright. Let’s cook the fish before we both start crying.” _

Before long Lilac was okay. She liked cooking the fish by setting it on fire.

 

==TST==

 

The next morning I’d decided...to give in.

Lilac found me hiding up in a tree. She gasped heavily in betrayal. That was how I knew she was behind me.

_ “You said we couldn’t use them!” _ Lilac accused, pointing a claw at me.

_ “Yes I’m a hypocrite!” _ I yelled back, tightening the _ Norse to English _ to my chest. Tracy had given to me as a joke. She’d been holding onto it since I told her I’d gone to Asgard. I wanna say this was her being a bitch, but I think it was more her being a demon.

_ “...what’s that?” _

_ “A hypocrite is someone who tells you not to do something, then goes and does it!” _ I answered in a rush.  _ “And yes I know using this book makes me a hypocrite!” _

Lilac made a noise of understanding, then another of betrayal.  _ “Why do  _ you _ get to use one?!” _

_ “Because I didn’t know we’d be talking English!” _ I excused.

There had been one-count it, 1- time I visited the village of Berk. I’d just wanted to see it that was all. They’d been recovering from a dragon fight, so all I had to do was covering my body in enough ash that nobody would recognize me. I’d get to look all I wanted with none of the repercussions.

Only as I watched, I realized I could hear them.

But not understand them.

_ What dumb utter luck. _

_ It  _ is  _ the kind of thing that would happen to  _ me _. _

_ “I wanna read it now!” _

My eyes widened. Lilac was hopping up the tree. _ “Lilac no-” _

Despite her being the same size as a human child, her weight as a dragon was too much for the tree branch. Like in a comedic scene from a cartoon, Lilac and I fell to the ground.

The translation book was digging into my chest. Thank Author it was paperback. Still, it didn’t feel nice.

_ “And now you’re covered in tree sap.” _ I complained, letting my head flop down on the grass so I could groan in annoyance.

_ “Mom!” _

_ “Ugh...fine.” _ Pushing myself to my feet, I brushed off the excess leaves and dirt. Once I was clear I lifted Lilac to her feet. She whimpered, rubbing her watering eye with a claw. “ _ You’re lucky I packed the Sap-Brush, princess. Sap is hard to get out of your scales.” _

_ “I know, Mommy.”  _ She sniffled, twisting her feet on the ground.  _ “Mommy it’s itchy!”  _ She tried to pull her claw out of my hand.

_ “Don’t scratch it- that makes it stick more!” _ I warned her. Giving a quick kiss to the blue scales on top of her head, I guided her back towards the Pit.  _ “Come on, Li. I’ll make more fish for dinner.” _

Once she was clean, my daughter curled at my side as we sat before a fire. Her head rested on my lap. Idly I was running my hands along her head scales. She was quickly falling asleep. The translation book was in my other hand. I tried to self-teach in lieu of a bedtime story. Lilac loved it all the same- laughing sleepily at my poorer attempts at pronunciation.

All in all, a good week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just saw HTTYD3 and I am NOT OKAY. IT WAS SO- AND THAT ONE BIT- THAT FACE-THE DANCES- THAT ENDING?! That is all.


	3. Let The Hiccup Puns Begin

_ “English” _

“Norse”

==TST==

 

Dragons attacked the night before.

Lilac cowered back in our cave. I climbed to the top of the cavern, glaring around them.

That next morning I made my way towards where Toothless crashed. It made a loud noise the night before. Lilac had been nervous the moment we’d heard it.

As I walked in the noon light of day, I was casually reading the English-to-Norse booklet. It would be so much easier if my arrival here gave me knowledge of the language. Because apparently having Lilac stay a dragon wasn’t a big enough screw over. The powers that be had to throw in  _ language barriers, ffs.  _ The only translation spells I knew either required a book for reference, or gave floating subtitles. I didn’t want to have to be staring at the ground during  a conversation. Apparently that’s ‘rude’.

There had been no sign of Toothless yet. Well except for the animals that had run off to do their own thing. Other than that, no sign.

Which was fine.

It was fine.

Everything was fine.

Nothing to see here.

No need for worries.

_ Just...this place would be more fun with- _

There was the snap of a twig.

My body froze, waiting for if the noise came again.

Fortunately for me, the noise that came up wasn’t of another broken twig or of a pouncing dragon.

It was of a viking boy, grumbling loud enough for half the forest to hear.

I snorted, in delight.

Climbing up a tree, I hopped the branches overhead to find him.

He wasn’t too far away. I could barely make out his shape as I hopped on the branches to follow him. 

Let me tell you, my inner fangirl was freaking out at being in the presence of Hiccup of Berk. Despite doing this job for two centuries, I could still get starstruck. It happened a lot more often that should be allowed.

Seeing Hiccup in person was still trippy. No none-Traveler has really seen a cartoon character done in real life. The characters look exactly the same, yes, detail wise. Problem was the details could get lost in the real life graphics. Maybe in cartoons, that one character has a single bit of hair that never stays flat, but when I meet them it just looks like another bit of hair if you’re not paying attention to it. Like cosplaying them, but more subtle. A punch in the face when you recognized them.

Hiccup was scratching in his notebook. Here on Berk, I looked around the age of fifteen. Older than Hiccup at his fourteen- but he looked like a thinner child going through puberty. So...normal, I guess.

He clapped the book closed. “Uggh, the gods hate me.” Hiccup complained in Norse, I realized with a jolt. “Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon.”

Holy shit,  _ holy shit! _

I can figure out the language!

Pulling up my Infinity Bag, I began sorting through it. There was a notebook somewhere in here- where I wrote out the script. It was more for personal reasons- when I thought I’d understand the language. I could note the differences in the scripted line and what they ended up saying, to see what ripples could come of it.

Soon enough I found it. I turned a few pages to where Hiccup found Toothless.

He’d just been hit in the face with a branch when I began whispering what he had spoken. I hopped across to another branch as I did so, as the next tree was destroyed by Toothless’ crash.

The Viking boy seemed to realize very fast that something was wrong with the area. He saw the destroyed tree, and the dirt path that came with it.

Hiccup made a slow walk along the new path. I considered hopping down to follow. A few good reasons why not to included: sticks or other noises. Staying up on a tree branch was the easier place to read my notebook from.

Hiccup gasped out when he saw what was over a hump at the end of the dirt path. He ducked to avoid the dragon. Putting together that he wasn’t on fire, he peaked over the hill. Hiccup’s expression widened when it clicked.

We both stared at Toothless, allowing ourselves a moment to admire him. Toothless in a realistic form was  _ awe inspiring. _ While I couldn’t make out his scales, I was still able to see some of the lines along his body. The ropes holding him gave me a vague idea of what everything was.

_ He is the goodest boy who has ever lived. _

“Oh wow. I did it. I did it.” Hiccup spoke, while I followed along in my journal.

“Oh wow. I did it. I did it.” I repeated, under my breath.

“This fixes everything.”

“This...fi- fi-ex-es-” I winced at my pronunciation. “Every-”

“Yes!” 

_ “Fuck!” _ I slapped my hand over my mouth. For a single heartbeat I thought Hiccup heard. His own shout of joy seemed to cover it up, thank the Author. “Yes.” I whispered to myself, over and over again until I had it down perfect.

Hiccup-however- was in his own little world. He posed proudly over the Night Fury. “I have brought down this mighty beast!”

Toothless moved.

Hiccup jumped off, falling against a boulder.

I giggled into my shoulder.

When Hiccup got himself back on his feet there was a dagger in his hand.

That stopped me laughing.

Hiccup stumbled closer to Toothless, raising the dagger higher. Toothless peeked out his narrow glass green eyes at Hiccup, startling the pubescent Viking.

“I’m going to kill you, Dragon.” Hiccup spoke. While not memorizing the spoken words, or even looking at the notebook, I couldn’t ever forget those words. “I’m gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I’m a  _ Viking. _ ”

Sitting up against the tree trunk, I prepared myself in case I had to launch myself out of the tree. My presence had changed events before. Nothing like one of these fixed points, as Hiccup letting Toothless survive here was vital to everything else that happened in this world.

_ Trust, but verify. _

“I am a VIKING!”

Toothless stayed prone, though clearly tense. His reptilian eyes watched Hiccup as a predator that now knew what it was to be the prey.

Hiccup held his ground for a long moment.

I stayed on the tree, taking in the fact that I was watching  _ history _ . While also preparing myself to step in should anything go sideways.

Toothless rested his head on the ground. He was giving into his fate, as Hiccup was giving into his.

Or so it seemed.

It was as if seeing the fight go out of his prey that made him see what was going on, Hiccup caved. He lowered his dagger clad arm, staring down at his future best friend.

“I did this.”

“I did this.” I repeated in a relieved breath, while watching Hiccup cut Toothless out of the ropes. “I did this. I did this. I di-ed tis... _ fuck I said that wrong...umm... _ I. Did...This. _ Alright. Got it. Go Morgan, you epic genius.” _

At the end of my little rant, Toothless was free.

The dragon leapt out on the Viking.

That was quite the hiccup to his plan.

... _ hehehe _

Toothless stared down. His green eyes focused now. There was no more of that defeat. Just an understanding. Hiccup had spared him. While Toothless probably had no idea that Hiccup was the one to shoot him down, he knew Hiccup was the reason he was still alive. Though I had few insight in the literal mind of dragons, it was clear Toothless understood owing someone a debt.

Hiccup didn’t do much to fight Toothless, besides cowering beneath his claws. He tried to jerk away from the giant dragon’s teeth as best he could. It was...almost funny to see someone the same age as a middle schooler be funny. Had this been a prank or trick, of course. In practice it was much less funny...though pinned on the drawing board for later.

Toothless roared in his face.

I flinched- my back thumping the tree.

The dragon jumped away. He tried to fly away, quickly realizing something was wrong. He was able to glide- barely- through the trees.

Hiccup pushed himself to his feet while shaking. He made it one step before falling to the ground in a dead faint.

I put the notebook away, climbing down from my tree. “I’m going to kill you...I am a Viking...oh wow I did it. I am a Viking. Oh wow I did it. _ Man this language feels weird _ . Yes. Yes. Y-es. Yes-yes.  _ I’ve got ‘yes’ down pat. _ ”

 

==TST==

 

Not long after, I was climbing down the rock wall.

_ “Hey Princess!” _ I called out.

The purple dragon ran out. She waved up at me, beaming wide.  _ “Hi Mom! Was everything okay?” _

_ “Sorta. Toothless is coming.” _ I told Lilac.

My daughter quirked her head. _ “Seriously?” _

_ “Yep.” _

Lilac blinked, surprised.  _ “He’s an idiot.” _

_ “Hiccup too, dearie.”  _ I pointed out with an assuring smile.  _ “Oh! I learned some Norse words today. I overhead Hiccup, and thought it would be a good idea to just copy what he was saying, then compare to my notes.” _ Lilac blinked, as if she hadn’t understood a word of that entire thing. “ _ Wanna hear some?” _

The confusino shifted into glee.  _ “Yes please!” _

The two of us gathered around our makeshift campsite. My daughter rested her head in my lap. 

_ “Okay. Repeat after me, exactly.  _ Yes.”

Lilac scrunched up her face. She spoke a word, but it came out as a dragon’s growl.

I paused. My back sitting up straighter. “ _ Try it again.” _

Lilac did so. Again, it came out as a growl.

_ “...one more time.” _

Lilac looked up at me. She sat up, looking at me with concern.  _ “Mom-” _

_ “Just do it. _ Yes. _ ” _

My daughter swallowed. She spoke once more, and it came out a growl.

_ Well that settles it. _

I pulled my lip under my teeth, worrying the skin there. So I stood up, turning away from Lilac so she wouldn’t see my no doubt open expression.

_ “Mom?” _ Lilac called. I stayed in my position, my thoughts turning and running so incredibly fast. _ “Mom what’s wrong?” _

Before I could open my mouth to speak, a large black dragon fell into the lake behind with a heavy, loud flop.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...this was late. I blame school.


	4. Practice Before The Storm

“Norse”

_ “English” _

==TST==

 

The next morning found me sitting on a hillside, watching the dragon academy down below.

After Toothless had crashed into our cavern, he hadn’t done much. Honestly as soon as he saw us there he ran to hide in the cave. I think the poor boy was embarrassed.

_ And it was  _ adorable _! _

Seriously. It was like when a cat falls off the couch, then pretends it did no such thing as is insulted you’d accuse it of such.

_ So precious. _

_ So grouchy. _

_ SO CUTE! _

But that was last night.

Today was the start of the last training season of the Dragon Slaying Academy (if Hiccup or I had any say about it).

Lucky for me, nobody else in the village was watching. Even if they were, I doubt they would spot me. A girl fifteen summers in appearance, draped in a dark brown cloak (Rarity had made it, and then watched as I ruined it to a more Berk-level of wear and tear) hidden above them in the jagged rocky cliff. Especially when I looked like a runt, with my thin arms and 

This was honestly so much fun.

I watched everything from under the cloak hood. Though the idea of binoculars crossed my mind, I opted out. The arena wasn’t so far away that I would need them.

A listening device was the best thing, really. Lucky for me I’d made something for this back in  _ Megamind.  _ That’d been a fun one. It was a tiny bluetooth on my ear. As long as I kept the antennae (the size of a pen, which I kept with the script notebook) aimed at the arena I could hear everything. Plus it had a recording option so I could study it all later.

The script notebook was at my side. I’d written down the pronunciations for the conversation in the woods. Lilac had taken her inability to speak Norse much better than I expected. Since she couldn’t speak, this was mostly for my own selfish wants. Maybe I could teach her at Home. I didn’t want this to be another thing I had but she didn’t. That just felt cruel.

Gobber walked in first. He spoke loudly in the arena, waving his arm around in excitement. “Welcome to dragon training!”

I squinted at him, repeating it under my breath. The teenage Vikings trickled in. Though I would have taken a moment to properly be impacted that I could finally see the Dragon Riders, I preferred to focus on the words. 

Astrid spoke her line. The bluetooth wasn’t aimed properly, so I missed it. So I missed out the opportunity to learn that line. I’d have to  _ ask. _

I grimaced at the idea. ‘ _ Disgusting.’ _

“I hope I get some serious burns.” Tuffnut boasted. A quick check in the notebook told me what it was.

My eyes rolled. Now _ that _ was a line that I could avoid.

“I’m hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back.”

“S...shoulder.” I repeated. “Low-lower back. _ Author above, this is aggravating. _ ”

“Yeah, it’s only fun if you get a scar out of it.” Astrid joined in.

“Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it.” Hiccup snarked.

I repeated that line until it was perfect, snickering all the while.

“Oh great. Who let _ him _ in?” Tuffnut complained.

“Let’s get started!” Gobber cheered. 

“Let’s get started.”

“The recruit who does best will win the honor of  _ killing _ his first dragon in front of the entire village.” I grimaced at the line, especially at the motion Gobber made to show off killing a dragon.

“Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or...?”

Snotlout didn’t know it. He was now on my shitlist. I repeated the line, having at least figured out the word ‘kill’ from all of this. My threats were much more set now than before, and my warnings.

“Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?” Tuffnut complained.

A demented smile grew on my face. I made a mental note that, should I ever get close to him, I should beat him with a stick. “This is the cool Viking class. Ready to be kill?” I practiced, hoping that I got the tone right. It was gonna be so awesome to say that in their faces.

Gobber threw an arm over Hiccup’s shoulders. The boy was so small Gobber’s arm probably weighed more than Hiccup. “Don’t worry. You’re small and you’re weak. That’ll make you less of a target. They’ll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead.”

The dragons started to rage in their cages. The Vikings must’ve gotten too close. My bluetooth needed to be moved and tuned to handle to influx of noise.

“Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight.” Gobber warned. “The Deadly Nadder.”

“Deadly Nadder.”

“Speed eight. Armor sixteen.” Fishlegs recited.

“-the Hideous Zippleback-”

“Hideous Zippleback.”

“Plus eleven stealth. Times two.”

“-the Monstrous Nightmare-”

“Monstrous Nightmare.”

“-Firepower fifteen-”

“-the Terrible Terror-”

I snickered at the mental image of a Terrible Terror. “Terrible Terror.”

“Attack eight. Venom twelve.”

“CAN YOU STOP THAT?!”

For a full three seconds, I thought he was talking to me.

Not gonna lie.

I wouldn’t do you like that.

_ ‘...or would I?’ _

“And...the Gronckle.”

“Gronkle.” I repeated, grinning smugly Gobber’s direction.

“Jaw strength, eight.” Fishlegs whispered.

Almost as if to scold Fishlegs for that, Gobber grabbed the nearby lever.

“Whoa, wait! Aren’t you gonna teach us first!?” Snotlout complained.

“I believe in learning on the job.” Gobber excused. He pulled down the lever to Meatlug’s cell. The bar on the door shot up.

As Meatlug flew out, I made mental notes of how the Vikings fought. The movie hadn’t shown much of them as an overview, instead focusing on one-on-one or just Hiccup. Seeing them fight as this unit would be a great insight to the future.

Plus make it easy to show-off when I’m kicking their butts.

The teenagers didn’t do much besides scatter when the Gronkle was let loose. 

“Today is about survival.” Gobber instructed from the safest place in this place- the entrance to Meatlug’s cell. “If you get blasted, you’re dead. Quick, what’s the first thing you’re going to need?”

“A doctor?” Hiccup guessed.

“Plus five speed?” Fishleg squeaked.

“A shield.” Astrid stated.

“Shields. Go.”

I stood up on the cliff, watching them run about with an appraising eye.

“Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield.” Gobber instructed. When Hiccup could barely lift his, Gobber helped him.

Most of the others hid behind their shields. The Gronkle screeched at them first, as none were in the small spot so they were fair game. Moreover, they weren’t yet louder than the yelling Ruff and Tuff.

“Get your hands off my shield!”

They got Meatlug’s attention. I chuckled, leaning against the rock wall to watch in delight.

“There are like a million shields!”

The Gronkle began to growl, heat growing in her throat.

“Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers.”

Ruff bashed Tuff on the face with the skull and fire shield. “Ooops, now this one has blood on it.”

Meatlug aimed and fired at them. The shield broke apart in flames.

“Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you’re out!” Gobber yelled.

“What?!” They screeched in dismay.

As Meatlug reloaded on rocks, Gobber gave more instructions. 

“Those shields are good for another thing. Noise!” Gobber told the trainees. “Make lots of it to throw off a dragon’s aim.”

The trainees began hammering the metal sides of the shields. Meatlug quickly became discombobulated. I made mental notes on some fighting stances I could see. 

“All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?” Gobber asked.

“Five!” Snotlout guessed.

“No, six.” Fishlegs cheered.

Gobber “Correct, six. That’s one for each of you!” Gobber pointed out to them, helpfully.

Jokes on him. If Ruff and Tuff were out together, that meant there were enough shots for Gobber as well.

_ He’ll be included on the fun! _

“I really don’t think my parents WOULD-”

The second shot went off, meaning Fishlegs was out.

“Fishlegs, out.” Gobber shouted. He noticed something on the field, complaining. “Hiccup, get in there!”

I made sure to learn that one. There would no doubt be use for it. “Hiccup, get...out there. Hiccup get out there. _ Have I learned ‘of’ yet? I can’t...I feel like I’m saying it wrong. Fu-” _

“So anyway I’m moving into my parents’ basement.” Oh, how I wish the bluetooth had gone out at that moment. I’d given anything not to hear Snotlout’s pathetic flirting. Astrid seemed to be thinking similar lines, without the bluetooth. “You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out-”

Astrid rolled away, leaving Snotlout behind to take the shot.

“Snotlout! You’re done!”

Astrid continued to roll until she made it to Hiccup. The chief’s son stood awkwardly behind his shield.

“So, I guess it’s just you and me huh?” Hiccup tried.

“No. Just you.” Astrid moved away.

I made mental notes of that.

Hiccup’s shield was blasted off. It wasn’t broken, though, so he was still in.

“One shot left!” Gobber warned. Meatlug had no care that this was an exercise where things like ‘good form’ were standard. She charged after Hiccup. “Hiccup!”

Meatlug soon had Hiccup pinned. I sat up on the wall, lifting back my hood enough so I could get a clearer view. The glow of fire was bright in it’s mouth. Even if I had gone without my enhanced bluetooth, I could have heard the ugly gurgling sound that bubbled up.

Gobber rushed to them. He pulled Meatlug back by the jaw at the last second. Meatlug’s final shot went off at the wall just over Hiccup’s head.

My shoulders released a tension I hadn’t known was there.

“And that’s six!” Gobber yelled. The blacksmith made trainer fought with Meatlug back to her cell. “Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You’ll get another chance, don’t you worry.”

_ ‘Don’t be rude! She is the sweetest lug that has ever lugged!’ _ I scolded, though inside I wouldn’t deny I had been rattled at how close Hiccup had been to being bald.

Once the gate was shut, Gobber turned back to the trainees. “Remember... a dragon will always.” He stopped to glare down at Hiccup. “ _ Always _ go for the kill.”

With that insult, I ran off.

 

==TST==

 

_ “Lilac I’m home!”  _ I yelled, climbing down the rocks to the pot.

Lilac cheered. She ran towards my dropping point, hopping up and down. I was nearly to the ground.  _ “MOM! YOU CAME BACK!” _

_ “Oh, did you want me to leave you here?”  _ I teased. Pausing in my climbing, I made the moves to push myself up.  _ “Then I’ll just-” _

_ “NO COME BACK!” _ Lilac whined.

Chuckling I hopped the rest of the way down. Lilac hugged my legs. My hand ruffled the headfins she had.

_ “I was gone for two hours- maybe three. How can you get this rowdy after just that long?” _ I asked her.

Lilac groaned. She pushed her face deeper against my leg.  _ “Toothless is being mean!” _

Tilting my head, I looked off towards the black dragon. He wasn’t doing much- just trying to fly. He kept falling to the ground with no success. 

Mentally starting a list of ways to scold a dragon without getting burned, I put my hand on Lilac’s shoulders.  _ “What did he do?” _

_ “He took my FISH!” _ Lilac complained loudly.

_ “...I told you to eat it before I left.” _ I pointed out to her. Lilac paused. _ “You named it, didn’t you?” _

_ “...no.” _

I groaned. “ _ Lilac.” _

_ “Mom! He had big eyes!” _ Lilac sniffled. Crocodile tears, all of them. Not a wisp of trust to be had there.

_ “Come on. There are more fish in the small cave.” _ Pushing my child off me, I walked towards the small cave that suited as our home.

Toothless continued to fly. Either he was willfully ignoring my presence in proximity to Lilac, or  _ because  _ of my proximity to her I smelled more dragon than human. He might realize soon that I was a human who could serve as food.

Then he would find out that I could fight like a motherfucker.

He actually made it high up. 

Lilac cheered for him, whooping and hollering. He snapped our direction.

My hand slid inside the Bag. Should he decide to charge, I would pull out an Asgardian spear made of Asgardian wood that had been painted metallic, to smash it against his face. I’d steal a shield later for more proper use.

Toothless got over his rage with something sure to work: more rage. He roared as he flew upright. He nearly made it to the ledge.

Lilac cheered again. I clapped sarcastically.

Toothless growled.

Apparently I was Threat Level: Noticed.

He rushed at me.

A lot of things happened in quick succession. 

The dragon rushed towards me, roaring.

Lilac squeaked, hiding behind me. 

The spear was in my grip. 

Toothless got close enough. 

I kept still.

The stick came out, whacking Toothless on his head. 

Coupled with my strength, the spear sent Toothless off towards the pond.

All in the course of five seconds.

So...a good day.

Now, I bet a dragon with his normal tail could’ve avoided splashing into the pond. Toothless, on the other hand, probably would’ve crashed even  _ with  _ his tail. He’s what I like to call ‘ _ an idiot’. _

He splashed in the water, skidding across it like a skipping rock. When he got control of his facilities he ran to the shore. He plopped down in defeat.

Lilac pulled down on my cloak.  _ “Mom I think you were mean.” _

I tilted my head, my expression a mask of innocence.  _ “Lilac I did what any sensible person would do when being rushed by a dragon _ .”

_ “But Miss Tracy says you’re not sensible.” _

My jaw dropped. I gawked at my sweet, precious, innocent daughter, wondering when Tracy had time to corrupt her away from me.

It occured to me that it was now so quiet in the Pit you could hear a pencil drop.

Which one did.

I turned to the sound, making sure my cloak covered my face. Hiccup stood on a small jutting of space on the rock wall. That was the same spot where I would usually go in and out of our Pit.

He was staring at Toothless with wide eyes, afraid. Toothless stared back.

Lilac curled at my sides again. My hand touched her head in assurance. Hiccup stared at Toothless for another long moment.

As he got up, he took a quick look at my direction. I kept behind my cloak, not moving my hand from Lilac’s head.

The future Dragon Rider ran away from us all.

Only once he was gone I loosened my grip.

_ “Come on, Lilac.” _ I spoke. Letting go of her head, I walked towards our cave.  _ “It’s going to rain tonight.” _

Lilac followed, glancing towards the lone Toothless. For a split second, I nearly offered to bring the Night Fury along.

_ “Another night, Lilac.” _ I promised. My daughter followed after that. _ “He’ll come around. Now...let’s see if I can get us some stew for dinner.” _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a week late. I was working on finishing another fic, which took up time. Then I realized there are two other fics I’m behind on, so I’m working on that. Still am, to be honest. If I’m lucky I’ll publish two chapters each. If not...eh.


	5. Fireproof Picasso

“Norse”

_ “English” _

**==TST==**

 

The next day, I climbed back into the village. I had thankfully been practicing the new words I had learned through a dumbed down Rosetta Stone, which was better than nothing.

Either way, I was recording more today.

“You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies.” Hiccup asked, while Stormfly prepared for an attack. “Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?”

Stormfly fired at Hiccup’s head. I hummed at him, enjoying this training session. Hiccup ran away from the Deadly Nadder. 

“FOCUS Hiccup! You’re not even trying.” Gobber scolded.

“You’re not even trying.” I agreed, beaming to myself. Well...I’ll admit that Hiccup  _ was _ trying _ something _ . Unfortunately it was neither his hardest, nor was it Dragon Training. 

“Today... is all about attack.” Gobber explained to the teenagers. The others actually gave a damn, so they tried their damn best...I think. Cause if they were, this was disappointing. “Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter.”

Fishlegs screamed from the maze beneath as he avoided Stormfly. My head tilted, matched with a look best described as  _ ‘I’m waiting’ _ . “I’m really beginning to question your teaching methods.”

Gobber continued talking, like no one had said anything. “Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike.”

Stormfly chanced upon Ruff and Tuff. I sighed in sympathy.

“Do you ever bathe?”

“If you don’t like it, then just get your own blind spot.”

“How about I give you one!”

The twins fought, barely realizing that Stormfly was gearing for her second shot. (and also dodging it).

“Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so much.” Gobber commented.

I grinned down at him. Gobber was so cool.

“Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?” Hiccup asked again.

“None one’s ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now get in there.” Gobber scolded.

“I know, I know, but  _ hypothetically- _ ”

“Hiccup!” Astrid shushed. Hiccup quieted.

Stormfly landed by them, searching for them. They had learned from the mistakes of the Twins.

Astrid somersaulted into a blind spot. Snotlout and Hiccup followed. Unfortunately Hiccup’s somersault was ruined by his own shield, smacking down loudly on the ground. Astrid pulled him away from Stormfly’s sight.

Soon enough though, Astrid positioned herself in a place to strike. As she prepared to swing Snotlout jumped in her path.

I scoffed.

“Watch out babe. I’ll take care of this.”

“Hey!”

_ “I hope this idiot gets himself killed. _ ” I remarked, knowing well and good that nothing short of old age was gonna kill Snotlout. People like him tended to go on a decade or two beyond the others, didn’t they?

Snotlout threw an axe. It missed Stormfly by a mile.

“The sun was in my eyes, Astrid.” Snotlout excused to a disgusted Astrid. “What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don’t have time right now!”

Astrid ran away from the Nadder. Stormfly seemed to know who the better target was, chasing after her. Stormfly knocked down some of the walls while doing so.

“They probably take the daytime off. You know, like a cat.” Hiccup remarked, unperturbed by the destruction going on around him. Even when the other vikings ran into him in a panic. “Has anyone ever seen one napping?” 

“Hiccup!” Gobber scolded, gesturing towards the approaching Nadder.

Astrid leapt over one of the last walls, falling towards “Hiccup!”

She landed on top of him. I winced, glancing away. Still, the bluetooth in my ear let me hear what they were saying. Good for me I couldn’t understand the twins!

Stormfly was closing in on them.

Astrid was trying to disentangle herself from Hiccup. It wasn’t working well. Her axe was stuck fast in Hiccup’s shield, not letting go.

“Just... let me... why don’t you-”

Stormfly started to rush their way, screeching all the while.

Astrid had an idea. She pushed her foot into Hiccup’s face, pulling the axe/shield away. She smashed into Stormfly’s face at the precise moment of supposed death.

Stormfly whimpered. She limped away, hiding her face with a wing.

My heart went out to her.  _ “Oh, you poor thing.” _

“Well done, Astrid.” Gobber praised. He came into the ring to guide Stormfly back to her cell.

Astrid decided to take this time to rant at Hiccup. He avoided her gaze, with good reason. She was  _ pissed _ right now. “Is this some kind of a joke to you? Our parents’ war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you’re on.” She picked up her axe, storming off. 

When he finally looked up, his eyes landed on me.

After a quick check that the hood was covering my face, I gave him a polite wave. With that done I ran off to the Pit.

 

==TST==

 

_ “And so then I asked if I could call him ‘Mister Dragon’-” _

_ “Uh-huh.” _

_ “But see, he didn’t like that. He grumbled and walked away.” _

_ “Uh-huh.” _

_ “I don’t think Toothless likes me, Mom.” _

_ “Uh-huh.” _

_ “Hey Mom did you talk to- Mom are you listening?” _

_ “Uh-huh.” _ My head shot up from the devices I was working on.  _ “What? Oh! Yes. Totally listening.” _

Lilac glowered at me- as threatening as being glared at by a bunny.  _ “You’re not listening.” _

I sighed, putting aside the equipment I was using.  _ “Lilac I am listening, okay? Everything is boring right now because nothing is happening. Nothing is  _ going _ to happen until Hiccup starts training Toothless-” _

_ “I know  _ that _.”  _ Lilac huffed. She crossed her arms, sitting back on her haunches.  _ “Still boring.” _

_ “Well maybe you could try painting. I was able to work with the wood around here to make some charcoal.” _ I pointed to a nearby lump, covering up by my cloak. _ “Not the best stuff, but hey! Charcoal.” _

Lilac pouted.  _ “...charcoal sounds cool.” _

_ “It does!” _ I agreed.

Lilac brightened suddenly. _ “Hey! Maybe I can use the rocks as- _ ” She paused, sniffing deeply. _ “Hiccup is here.” _

I blinked in surprise.  _ “You can smell him?” _ I asked _. “What does he even smell like?” _

_ “Like you, but little. _ ” Lilac explained, which actually didn’t help at all.

_ “You mean like...human?” _

_ “Yeah!” _ Lilac beamed. She ran out of our cave, looking towards the lake. 

I picked up my cloak, mindful of the small charcoal sticks I’d made. Guess she would use them later. Throwing the cloak on I walked out of the cave.

Sure enough, the small viking was walking along the wall of the Pit. There was a fish in his hands. He was sneaking along the grass, searching for Toothless.

The dragon spotted him first. Toothless was climbing up a rock to be ready to pounce. Hiccup yelped when he noticed him.

Toothless hopped down. He stalked up to Hiccup, looking excited for the fish. He stopped to hiss at the knife in Hiccup’s belt.

I reached up at Lilac, stopping her where she was going. She looked at me in confusion. Yes I’m aware Hiccup would toss the knife away, that had nothing to do with it. This was a private moment between the two. Lilac and I couldn’t interfere.

Hiccup pulled it out of his belt. He tossed it to the ground. As Toothless continued to growl, Hiccup picked it up with his foot to toss it in the water.

Toothless turned into the most precious puppy. He opened his jaw to reveal pink gums.

“Huh. Toothless. I could’ve sworn you had-” Hiccup commented just as the sharp teeth came out. Toothless bit down on the fish, pulling it away from the now stunned Hiccup. “Teeth.”

Toothless finished off the fish. He turned to Hiccup, expectantly.

“Uh, no. No, I don’t have any more.” Hiccup replied.

Toothless walked towards Hiccup. The Viking tried backing away from him.

Lilac curled herself around my feet. The young dragon was making what dragons considered snorts. I relaxed my stance, tilting my head at Hiccup.

Toothless spat the fish head into Hiccup’s lap.

Now I was smiling at him.

Hiccup stared at the fish. A long uncomfortable stare.

Toothless stared at Hiccup, waiting for him to eat. Lilac tilted her head.

It was clear to Hiccup what we wanted him to do. He grimaced in disgust. He looked down to the fish in his lap, then up at Toothless. I smiled toothily.

He gagged but took a bite.

It was disgusting to him.

But oh so funny to my daughter and I.

Still. Hiccup smiled when he was done.

Toothless copied him.

Hiccup stood up. He reached out for the dragon. Toothless glared, hissing. The dragon flew off to the other side of the Pit.

This flight, went around Lilac and I. Hiccup’s gaze fell on us. 

“You.” He pointed at me. “I- I saw you, at training.”

I tilted my head at him.  _ “Lilac. Go to the cave.” _

_ “Ma-” _

_ “Now.” _ I instructed. My daughter ran off.

Right now, I had no notebook. Even if I did, I knew that it had nothing on what Hiccup was saying to me.

“You were watching us train.” Hiccup continued on. “What- what are you saying? Were you just talking to a dragon?”

_ “Oh, poor viking. If only you knew how stupid and pointless this is.” _ I sighed. _ “I could talk about anything I wanted right now, and you have no idea what I’m saying.” _

Hiccup blinked. “What was  _ that _ ?”

_ “What I wouldn’t give for a TARDIS translation circuit right now...” _

“And- and what kind of dragon did you have?” Hiccup asked in excitement. He pointed with the dragon-puked fish towards where Lilac had run off. “I’ve never seen one like that before!”

_ “You really are  _ that _ brand of idiot, aren’t you?” _ I asked.

Hiccup’s excitement died down. In the universal language of expression. “And you have no idea what I’m saying.”

I replied in the second universal language: sarcastic clapping.

The viking rolled his eyes.

Hiccup huffed. He walked by me, waving his hand. “Yeah, yeah. I get it.”

So I continued to clap, while Hiccup went over to Toothless.

Lilac peaked out from our cave. I waved at her, motioning for her to go back inside and use the new pencils. My daughter nodded, crawling back inside the cave.

Once she was back in the cave I let myself relax.

Toothless snapped at Hiccup, making the Viking back away. Toothless curled up to ignore us properly.

Hiccup walked back over towards me, brushing dirt off his clothes in an effort to look unfazed.

“He really doesn’t like visitors.” Hiccup commented. I tilted my head. “A-nd you can’t understand me. Great, just, great.” He put his hands on his hips, grunting in when I took to be annoyance.

Hiccup glanced over at Toothless, then back to me. “Why hasn’t he tried to kill you?”

I righted my head. There was no use sitting through this one-sided conversation. I ran around the pond back towards our little cave, ignoring Hiccup for something more important.

Lilac held up a rock, where I could see charcoal marks on it.

_ “Oh! What’s that, Princess?” _ I asked.

_ “It’s Hiccup!” _ Lilac answered.  _ “Except he’s flying with Toothless!” _

_ “I see it now. Thank you!” _ I cheered.

 

==TST==

 

The sun was beginning to set. While the Pit kept out the harsh light of sunset, it able to pick up the orange/pink glow of the sky.

Lilac was drawing in the dirt. I sat back, Bluetooth in my ear while I mumbled Norse under my breath. In my lap was the script notebook. Toothless was hanging upside down on a tree, sleeping.

While we were drawing, Hiccup came up. I glanced at him from under the hood. He watched Lilac drawing in the dirt. She had been insistent that I be drawn, but she wanted to practice in dirt first. 

Hiccup seemed to sense he was being watched. He turned his head to see me. I made no moves towards him, just watching. Like a lioness waiting for the right time to pounce.

Lilac paid him no mind. She continued drawing in the dirt as if he wasn’t there.

“What are you doing?” Hiccup spoke up. He knelt by Lilac, following her stick with a keen eye. “Are you...drawing?”

Lilac didn’t answer. 

I cleared my throat.

Hiccup turned to me. “Just...Who are you?”

I blinked.

“Can you understand anything I’m saying?” He asked. “Why were you watching us train?”

_ “Whatever you just said, I’m guessing my answer is  _ ‘no’.” I replied dryly.

“I got the ‘no’.” 

_ “Hey! It’s not the only thing I can say!”  _ I argued...before realizing that  _ maybe  _ Hiccup wasn’t saying anything insulting.

“...yeah I give up.” Hiccup conceded defeat. He went back to looking at Lilac.

The small purple dragon had finished her drawing. She ran up to my side, grabbing my hand to pull me aside to see. After putting the book down and turning off the Bluetooth I let myself be led. I smiled at her, kneeling down to her side. I pulled back my hood enough to kiss her head unobstructed.

_ “Is it good, Mommy?”  _ Lilac asked.

_ “It’s beautiful, Princess.”  _ I kissed her head again.  _ “When Hiccup leaves, I’ll take a picture on my-” _

_ “No. I’m gonna put it on a rock. Then you can take it home!”  _ Lilac reminded, exasperated.

I laughed knowingly.  _ “Right. Silly me.”  _ Rising to my feet I straightened out my cloak.  _ “You just get on that.” _

Lilac smiled- and it was  _ much  _ brighter than any dragon smile I had ever seen. Yes I’m aware I’m a biased source. Fuck you.

My daughter ran past me. She grabbed a large rock, dragging it back to her drawing. All the while, Hiccup watched with an inquisitive expression. Lilac grabbed the stick she had been using, holding it out toward Hiccup.

I sat back on my boulder, putting the notebook back in my lap. Once it was situated I pretended to read. My focus was more on Hiccup, who hadn’t taken the stick yet.

“Oh-kay.” Hiccup took the stick, hesitantly staring at it. “I’m not supposed to eat this right?”

Lilac just continued to smile. She started to draw on her rock, using her tail to pat on the ground. Hiccup stared on, confused. Lilac patted down on the ground, then nodded to the stick in Hiccup’s hands. When he still gave no sign of understanding, Lilac pointed at Toothless, patted the dirt, then back at the stick.

The Viking understood what he was supposed to be doing at Lilac’s insistence. He began drawing in the dirt, using the stick as a brush. Lilac beamed- giving her focus to the rock that she’d be drawing me on.

“Hiccup.” I remarked.

“Huh?” Hiccup looked up at me.

“You...Hiccup.” I answered. “Your...is your…”

“...my name is Hiccup, yeah.” He replied. “How do- right you don’t know. Umm...uh... _ name _ . My  _ name  _ is  _ Hiccup. _ ”

“Yes. Is your... _ name _ .”

Author, I hope I was saying ‘name’. Otherwise this would get awkward  _ fast. _

“And... _ your _ name?” Hiccup asked. His question was easy to figure out.

“ _ Starfire _ .” I stated. It was a name that Lilac and I agreed I would use.

It sounded cool, okay?

Don’t judge me.

“Starfire?” Hiccup repeated. Oh thank the Author, names didn’t give a Shut about language. I was worried for a minute there. “Wow...that name is cool.”

I grinned- recognizing the compliment in his tone.

Hiccup went back to his drawing.

After a few moments, Toothless climbed down from the tree. I watched with the same lioness poise while the Night Fury approached.

Toothless peered over mine and Hiccup’s shoulders to see the drawing. Hiccup stayed calm, continuing to draw. The Night Fury got the idea far quicker than his future Rider. He waddled away to grab a small tree.

It made me chuckle to watch him do that.

Toothless dragged the tree along the dirt. He used his tail to brush away Lilac’s dirt drawing of myself, which really was fine. Lilac hadn’t even reacted, just continued drawing on her rock. Toothless drew lines in awful zigzag patterns, occasionally glancing back at Hiccup.

Soon enough the drawing was complete.

It...was a good try.

Toothless beamed like a proud child.

Hiccup stood up from the rock to get a better view of his portrait. He tried to walk out from the portrait, only to hit a line. Toothless growls. Hiccup moves his foot away. He tried it again- Toothless answered with a growl. 

Hiccup learned his lesson. He stepped over the lines, being careful to avoid accidentally stepping on one. 

I walked out, with much less fanfare. Lilac watched her fellow dragon and his rider with childlike curiosity.

During the dance, Hiccup was backing up towards Toothless. I watched Hiccup’s face when he realized he had backed into a dragon. The viking turned to face the dragon. Hiccup held his hand out to Toothless. The dragon paused. Hiccup turned his face away, but kept his hand outstretched. 

Toothless pushed his nose against Hiccup’s hand, holding still against Hiccup’s touch.

Hiccup turned to his hand, staring in shock at the non-violent interaction between human and dragon.

My own head reached down, brushing on Lilac’s head fin. My daughter pushed her head up into my hand.

Hiccup and Toothless just stood in the clearing, letting the moment exist between them. I knelt by Lilac’s side, holding her closer to me. My daughter returned the hug, humming in content.

It was when Hiccup pulled his hand away that the moment ended, but not the connection. Toothless dashed away. Hiccup watched him go. He then stared down at his hand in shock.

My hand brushed on Lilac’s head again.

The sun was setting faster. Hiccup seemed to snap out of whatever had been going on in his head, though still looking out towards Toothless.

“Hiccup.” I called him out of his headspace.

Hiccup turned to me.

I held out my hand to him, pulling my other hand off of Lilac to push my hood back. “Night.” I insisted.

Hiccup nodded, expression stuck under ‘stunned’ to really react to my face. “Right, right. Yeah.”

“Don’t worry.” I assured. “Not dead.”

“Yeah...you’re right.” Hiccup nodded. “I’m not dead.”

“Yes.” I grinned. “Go back to bed, Hiccup.”

The viking- in the beginning stages of shock- agreed. He moved to the rocky wall of the Pit, climbing up. Lilac and I watched him go. We waved him goodbye once he reached the top.

_ “Mommy?” _ Lilac began.

_ “Yes, dearie?” _

_ “Is Hiccup gonna be okay?” _

_ “Nope. He’s gonna be freaking out until he wakes up tomorrow. When he builds Toothless’ tail.” _

_ “But he’ll be okay?” _

I leaned down to kiss her head again. “ _ In the long run, yeah.” _ Ruffling her head fin, I soaked in the sound of her giggles. “ _ Now...how did your rock drawing go?” _

Lilac’s face broke out in a beam. She went over to pick up her rock.

As she did this, I was aware that Toothless was watching us from the tree he was dangling from. Now I had no understanding of what dragon-speak was, I was aware there was some silent messages sent. Toothless could tell that Lilac and I were a unit- that there was a bond between us that couldn’t be broken by anything he would do.

Or, maybe he didn’t want a repeat of what happened the last time he rushed at me. I  _ had _ hit him pretty hard with the Asgardian spear.

Maybe...maybe now he wanted this. Wanted a human-dragon bond like our’s.

And he was observing, learning.

All that mattered was that I could enjoy some time with Lilac.

She ran up to me, holding up the rock in her hands. I sat down on the ground, holding out my hands for that.

_ “Does it look like you, Mommy?” _ Lilac asked.

_ “It’s beautiful.” _ I replied _. “Can I put this up on the fridge back Home?” _

Lilac laughed. She leapt at me, pulling me in for a hug.  _ “Yeah Mommy. But it won’t stick under a magnet. It’s too big.” _

_ “It will if I  _ make _ it a magnet.” _ I countered. _ “Super easy to do. It’s gonna look  _ awesome. _ ” _

Lilac loved that idea.

Not long after, the two of us walked back towards our cave. It was dinner time. We were having stew tonight- big surprise there.

I  _ did _ put out a bowl for Toothless though. Heavy on the fish.

Which he took, ages later.

It was a start.


	6. Watch the Splash-Zone

Lilac was splashing around in the lake. I watched with vague interest, going over more phrases. 

My cloak was left in the cave, so my outfit was exposed to the sun. Rarity had made these clothes for us too (Lilac had some stowed in the Bag, in the off chance she arrived to Berk a human). The shirt was a long sleeve dark pink cloth, thin enough to not kill me by the heat but thick enough to keep out the cold. The pants Rarity had made me had the feel of fine cloth, but worked more like denim. One of these days I would ask her what it was...the boots had been purchased at store. Rarity wasn’t great at human shoes.

I liked the outfit. There were others, but I liked this one most.

Toothless hopped around the place like a puppy chasing a squirrel. He was precious. He was growing used to us in here, sitting closer and closer to myself as the days went on. I was  _ overjoyed _ at it.

Lilac climbed up a rock.  _ “Mom! Mom do you see me?!” _

_ “Yes _ .” I answered, watching from the corner of my eye.  _ “Try not to die, Princess.” _

Lilac held a thump up. Well actually not a thumb, she doesn’t have those here. It was just a claw point. But it was in the usual place of a thumb. Plus it was the one she automatically used, so for dragons that must be the thumb. 

She prepared to dive.

I continued to watch with the side of my eyes. The rest of my focus was on the notebook in front of me.

Toothless came up to my side. I stayed still while he was beside me, not breaking my routine.

_ “Mom! Are you watching?!” _ Lilac shouted.

_ “I already said I was. _ ” I remarked.

The small light purple dragon reared back on her legs. She put on a concentration face- included with a forked tongue sticking out of her mouth. She  _ jumped _ up off the rock, yelling  _ “CANNONBALL!”  _ to splash in the water.

She came up a few seconds later. She brushed away her head fin from her eyes.  _ “MOM! DID YOU SEE HOW HIGH IT WENT!” _

I pointed at Toothless with my thumb.  _ “That high.” _

Toothless tilted his head. He wasn’t sure why he was being pointed at.

Lilac cheered, throwing her arms up. The motion caused her to fall back in the water again. She pushed herself to floating with barely any water down her throat. _ “I’m okay!” _

My thumb went up again.

Toothless sat back on his haunches, staring at Lilac with focus.

A lightbulb went off above my head. _ “Lilac I’d climb out of the water.” _

_ “Why?” _ She asked.

Toothless ran to the water.

Lilac yelped.

She swam to the edge of the pond, hiding by the rock she’d dived off. Toothless leapt up in the air, splashing down in the pond with a roar. I ducked on the ground, holding the book close to my chest. The water splashed down on my back. Which was just _ great _ . The  _ one _ time I don’t wear my cloak...

Lilac giggled from her hiding spot.

I rolled my eyes as I stood back up. Toothless looked rather proud of himself. He even splashed Lilac with his tail. She splashed him right back.

Children.

I’m surrounded by children.

There was a thump sound from up on the wall. Turning that way I saw Hiccup beginning the climb down, a large basket over his basket.

I’m  _ constantly _ surrounded by _ children _ .

_ “Oh yeah that’s fair, _ Hiccup, _ come after all the fun is had. _ ” I complained, trying to shake off the water like a cat.

Toothless laughed in the pond.

_ “Watch it, you overgrown lizard.” _ I pointed a finger his way. _ “I know where you sleep.” _

Toothless didn’t look very threatened. Maybe because he had no idea what I was saying. 

Hiccup dropped the basket of fish. I groaned to the sky, making a slow walk toward him.

_ “Get rid of your dragon, _ Hiccup. _ He’s being a brat.” _ I demanded. Lilac laughed from the pond, preparing to dive again. _ “Don’t you start, daughter of mine!” _

“You know I have no idea what you’re saying right?” Hiccup remarked, climbing down the wall. 

_ “That better be you saying you’d submit to my will!” _ I yelled at him. 

Hiccup jumped down the last of the rock wall. He brushed down on his clothes, swinging the basket up. He spotted the dragons swimming in the pond. He glanced at me. “Do I want to know-”

Lilac jumped in, close to Toothless. It splashed the black dragon.

I laughed. Vengeance was mine!

Hiccup heaved the basket along to the pond. He popped the lid of the basket open, sending out the smell of fish.

Toothless and Lilac popped their heads up high. They swam to the shore of the pond.

“Hey Toothless.” Hiccup grinned at me. “And...?”

“Kori.” I answered. That was the name Lilac and I had picked for her. I repeated it slower for him to repeat it.

Hiccup did so twice before turning to my daughter. “Hey Kori.” Hiccup cheered. “I brought breakfast. I hope you're hungry.” He pushed the basket on it’s side. The fish spilled out. “Okay, that's disgusting.”

I leapt to his side, pulling him back when the dragons climbed out of the pond. 

“What-”

The two dragons, like the puppies they were, shook the water off their bodies. It practically rained in the spots they were standing. Hiccup stared open mouthed. I laughed. At my laugh, he rolled his eyes dryly.

_ “Stupid _ Hiccup.” I patted his back.

Toothless and Lilac leapt at the pile of fish, chowing away at the raw fish. I grimaced. Lilac was enjoying herself though, so it was fine.

“Uh..we’ve got some salmon...” Hiccup listed. I made a mental note of them all.  _ “ _ ...some nice Icelandic cod...and a whole smoked eel.”

Toothless hissed, pulling away from the fish. Lilac leapt up with a squeak, running to hide behind me from the fish.

_ “Lilac _ ?” I prompted.

_ “It smells like sick!” _ Lilac gagged, sticking out her tongue to the ground like she was trying to spit the taste out of her mouth.

“No, no, no! It's okay. Yeah, I don’t like eel much either.” Hiccup remarked. He pulled away the eel from the fish pile. Toothless and Lilac squeaked out. I put my hand out at my side, protecting Lilac. Hiccup threw the eel far away.

“Hiccup?” I spoke up, gently pushing Lilac forward.

Hiccup grimaced. “Yeah?”

“No...more ‘eel’.” I stated firmly.  _ “Go eat the rest. The big bad eel is gone.” _

_ “You’re sure?”  _ Lilac asked. I nodded. The purple dragon went back to the fish pile, sharing it with Toothless.

“Okay. That’s it.” Hiccup walked behind Toothless. He pulled the protesthic wing from behind his back, lowering it to the ground. I watched with interest, sitting myself cross-legged on the rock. “That’s it, just stick with good stuff. And don’t you mind me. I’ll just be back...here.” He unpacked the wing out. He laid it flat on the grass. “Minding my own business.”

Each time Hiccup got close, Toothless unconsciously moved the tail out of reach. I continued to watch, feeling like an eagle watching a lesser bird catch a mouse.

“It’s okay.” Hiccup accidentally hit his knee on Toothless’ tail. The dragon’s head shot up. I sat up, not leaving the rock just yet. Lilac looked up from the nearly finished fish, seeing Toothless had stopped eating. “Okay...okay...”

Hiccup tied on the tail.

Toothless stretched out his wings. Lilac ducked inside the basket. I continued to watch.

Hiccup finished off tightening the straps. “There. Not too bad. It works.” He looked over at me to see me chuckling. He turned back to his work, seeing Toothless had spread his wings. “Oh no.”

Toothless shot up.

Lilac and I fell to the floor, laughing. Hiccup was screaming as he was flying. “Woah! No! No! No!”

I laughed harder.

As they flew above the Pit, Hiccup worked on fixing the tail. Toothless got close to the ground before Hiccup had it out. They shot up into the sky, above and beyond us. Lilac cheered for them. I applauded with her.

They came back to the Pit, flying along the water of the pond. Hiccup cheered loudly. I cheered back. Lilac jumped in excitement.

Toothless noticed the human on his tail. Naturally he didn’t like it. He flicked his tail. Hiccup was flung into the water. Without his unwitting pilot, Toothless crashed into the pond.

I laughed again.

Hiccup whooped when he broke the surface of the pond. Toothless huffed in the water, splashing awkwardly with his tail.

I clapped for them both. “Good job, Hiccup!”

He held up a thumb up.


	7. Hiccup YES

_“English”_

“Norse”

==TST==

 

At the training site later that afternoon, I had donned my cloak once more. It did a good job covering up the small recording devices I was wearing.

“Today is about teamwork. Work together and you might survive.” Gobber instructed the vikings.

The vikings had been broken off in pairs. Astrid and Ruffnut, Snotlout and Tuffnut, and Hiccup and Fishlegs. They were each carrying buckets full of water. Hiccup was doing...his best?

Nah that’s a lie.

He sucked.

Then again, they all sucked, so _meh_.

The doors to Barf and Belch’s cage burst open. It spread out around the arena.

I let out a soft sigh. At the time, I thought I’d be able to see them. Well I couldn’t. That’s awful. And _inconveniencing._

“Now, a wet dragon head can’t light its fire.” Gobber explained. “The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head _breathes_ gas, the other head _lights_ it.” I squinted, trying to catch sight of the young Vikings amidst the smoke. “Your job is to know which is which.”

I let out a sigh, leaning against the rocks in growing _boredom_. There were better uses of my time now, something way cooler I could be doing instead of watching Barf’s gas.

Nothing could really be heard, or properly made out. The gas was causing interference. Cause fuck my life, I suppose.

There was some yelling. My head raised to try and see.

To my disappointment it was just Snotlout and Tuffnut pouring water on the girls. At least the gas was starting to thin.

“Hey!”

“It’s us, idiots.” Ruffnut snarked.

“It’s us, idiots.” I repeated, knowing I would have so much fun now. “Idiot. Idiot, idiot. Id-i-ot.”

“Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon.”

“Not that there’s anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure.” Snotlout commented just as Astrid elbowed him in the face.

Ruffnut punched Tuffnut in the throat. Just at

Tuffnut screamed, as Barf and Belch’s tail came out. It knocked him to the ground, dragging him into the thicker of the fog.

Astrid held up her hand to Ruffnut. The fighting stopped. “Wait.”

“Wait.” I repeated, in a low voice, watching the gas continue to thin out. “Wait idiot. Wait idiot. _Hiccup is gonna hate that I learned this.”_

Tuffnut screamed as he ran out from the fog. “Oh, I’m hurt. I am very much hurt.”

I had to fight from laughing.

“Look out!” Hiccup yelled.

Barf’s head snaked out from the smoke. Fishlegs yelped, jumping away from it. He threw his water bucket at Barf’s head.

“Oh. Wrong head.” Fishlegs squeaked

Barf let out another stream of gas. Fishlegs screamed, running away.

“Fishlegs!” Gobber yelled.

Belch came up next. Sparks were coming

“Now, Hiccup!” Gobber ordered.

Hiccup threw up his water pail. It splashed down on the ground, not even close to Barf and Belch. If anything, I don’t even think it went above Hiccup’s head.

“Oh, come on!” Hiccup complained.

The Zippleback leapt at him. He fell back, cowering from them. Their wings flared, blocking my view. It did, however, disperse the remaining gas in the cage.

“RUN, Hiccup!” Gobber yelled. He covered his eyes with hook. There was no screaming, though. “Hiccup!”

Barf and Belch reeled away from Hiccup.

The viking boy stood up to his feet, guiding the Zippleback towards their cage.

“BACK! BACK! BACK! Now don’t you make me tell you again!” Hiccup scolded. My shoulders shook with the force it took to hide my laughter. “Yes, that’s right. Back into your cage.”

He guided them inside. I couldn’t hear what he said as he closed the gate shut, with the eel inside.

Hiccup turned to his fellow vikings, who all gawked at him.

“Okay! So are we done? Because I’ve got some things I need to.” Hiccup told them, running to the door. I made my way back into the wood. “Yep...see you tomorrow.”

 

==TST==

 

When I made it to the Pit, Hiccup was about to climb back out of it. It seems he was here just for the measurements of Toothless.

“No.” I stated. “Back.”

Hiccup let out a sigh. “I can’t, Starfire. I need to go make the saddle.”

“No.” I countered. “Back.” My arm stretched towards the Pit, pointing inside.

Hiccup-to his credit- tried to avoid me.

I was good at twisting things so they’d go the way they needed for the better.

For example, Hiccup’s arm.

That thing I twisted around onto his back. Hiccup yelped at the surprise. “Hey! Let go.”

“No.” I repeated with cheer. “Back.”

“Look, Starfire-”

_Whoop, that didn’t sound like the tone of someone agreeing with me._

So I wrapped my arm around his waist, using it as support so I could flip Hiccup up in the air then drop him on his front of the grass.

“Hello.” I cheered. “Good?” I asked.

Hiccup groaned. “Ow. Ow. That hurt, that really hurt.”

_“Poor baby.”_ I put on pouty lips, not afraid to mock the boy. He was cool. He got sarcasm. That’s as cool as you get.

Hiccup turned around from where he lay, glaring at me.

I picked Hiccup up to his feet.

He stumbled, balancing himself back to rights.

Holding out my hands, I took up a fighting stance. I challenged him to charge at me.

The viking stared in confusion.

My arms moved in more of a flourish, encouraging him to attack me.

Hiccup prepped himself, then charged for an attack.

With barely any trying, I dodged the charge and moved in a way that flipped Hiccup on his back. He huffed when he hit the dirt.

I held my hand out to him. Hiccup took the hand. Once on his feet, I took the fighting stance. “Again.” I instructed.

Hiccup prepared to push his fist at my face.

I held up a hand to stop him. He froze. I picked up my Asgardian spear, using it to adjust the placing of his feet.

“What are you doing?” Hiccup asked.

“Training.” I answered. “No good with Gobber. He train bigger kids. You...” I gestured to all of him.

“Gee thanks.” Hiccup complained while I moved his arms about.

“No good at words. Train no good at saying. _Fuck I hate this so much!_ ” I complained to myself. “We... _uhh..._ give...back? Teamwork? Work...together. Train you fight, train me saying?”

“You want...to teach me to fight...” Hiccup reasoned. He looked down at his newly shifted body, which was a better fighting pose. “If I teach you to speak Norse?”

“...yes?” I winced. _“I think.”_

Hiccup swallowed. “This is a bad idea. So _so_ bad.” Hiccup ran his hand down his face. “I shouldn’t.”

“Yes.” I agreed...I was agreeing to him, I hope. Hiccup winced. “Hiccup yes. Hiccup YES!”

Hiccup groaned. “Starfire-”

“Hiccup _yes!_ ”

He groaned. “Fine. Fine! I’ll do it.” He sighed. I blinked, trying to encourage him. “Hiccup yes.”

I cheered, throwing my hands up.


	8. I'm Not A Witch

_"English"_

"Norse"

==TST==

 

Since we agreed on the arrangement, days passed in a montage like way. Days turned into weeks and before I knew it a month had gone by.

We would train before Hiccup could fix up to Toothless’ harness. He wasn’t getting _worse_. He was improving on his basic stances. As we trained I made Hiccup give me vocab quizzes. I was getting basic understanding.

Toothless on the other hand (or claw) was coming closer and closer to flying again.

Lilac...was getting better at wood carvings.

Pick up is becoming more popular as the days went by. When he talked about the village- usually to quiz me on what I learned- he admitted to being followed by crowds. He was using the fighter trading I was giving him to help in the ring, or at least to avoid fights with the other kids.

Sometimes while he trained in the ring  I’d listen to the villages. The crowds were growing bigger every day. I would try to guess what was being said, double checking with Hiccup after if I got it right. Most of the time I was wrong. Still, learned how to speak the basics.

One day, after dragon killing training ended, Hiccup showed up late.

I tried to sneak up on him to whack him with my bo staff. Hiccup in barely dodged it in time. Seeing? Learning.

“Late.” I told him.

“Late? We never said when I had to show up for this.”

From lack of understanding, I gave him the flattest stare I could. “Don’t know that words.”

Hiccup tilted his head. “That’s fine. It’s-uh.”

“ _You just tried to give me a generic excuse-”_

“Bah-bah-bah! You said no using your language when we started!” Hiccup reminded me.

_“Immersion learning_ \- I know, I know!” I glared at him. “Late. Still.”

“I wasn’t late-” Hiccup tried to excuse.

“You come after dragon-kill training.” I instructed. “After training? You were not here. Tell me what I say wrong.”

Hiccup huffed. “It was nothing. I was studying the Dragon Manual to see if they noticed of the same things I did.”

He had learned a lot of the things- that’s true. Not just the dragon-nip, there were a lot of other things I hadn’t seen in the films. Dragons _shed_ . The scales were falling off when Toothless scratched them, Lilac’s probably didn’t because she was young. If he licked you the drool fucking _stuck_. On the bright side, I found out if you mixed the spit and the scales Lilac had fresh paint!

Hiccup learned from that: don’t be near paint brush wielding Lilac.

So I guess it’s fair to see if any other Vikings have seen the same.

The scales and spit, not the paint thing.

Hiccup held up the Book of Dragons. My eyes bugged. “I couldn’t find anything, _which_ I guess makes sense but-”

_“You brought a book_ !” I cheered, running up to him. Hiccup let me take it- too surprised to argue. _“Dude you’re perfect!”_

Hiccup raised his arms, glancing at me then the book. “Starfire I don’t-” I dropped the Book of Dragons on the ground, grabbing my Bag and snatching a book out from it. “-know what’s going on but it’s freaking me out.”

I stretched my hand out over the book. _“Good words, bad words, all in between.”_ My hand glowed yellow. _“Let the translations of these words be seen.”_

Hiccup screamed.

I kept my focus on the book when he did. The words on the book changed, glowing yellow with my hand.

Something burned in my eyes. The first few times I did this spell, I was freaked out. It broke the concentration on the spell. Now I knew it was the translations coming to my eyes. Think subtitles but directly in the brain. It was a spell that worked, so _ha_.

The spell completed its work. I hummed in delight as the two books lowered to the ground.

“You’re a norn!?” Hiccup yelped, cowering away.

My eyebrow raised.

_“Did you just call me the Norse equivalent of a witch_ ?” I asked him. “Wait. I know that word. Norn? _That’s a kind of...god...yeah?”_

Hiccup was still cowering.

Lilac and Toothless ran over.

_“Mom?”_ Lilac asked, cautiously. _“Did you hit Hiccup too hard?”_

_“Maybe...earlier in the week. He actually dodged the hits today. But that’s not important. I can read Norse now!”_ I cheered, holding up the Book of Dragons.

Lilac beamed _. “Cool!”_

“Hiccup What is a…’norn’?” I asked him, struck by curiosity again. “...Hiccup.”

Hiccup was trying to climb back up the rocks.

I rolled my eyes. “Toothless. Catch Hiccup.” I instructed. Grabbing a rock, I aimed it towards Hiccup. It hit his hand. Startled, Hiccup let go.

Toothless ran there. He catches Hiccup in his arms, rolling onto the dirt with him. Toothless beamed when he saw he’d caught him. I gave him a thumbs-up.

Toothless brought the still freaking out Hiccup back to me. My expression was on par with McGonagall (I think). “Are you done?”

Hiccup flinched.

“You are not done.” I sighed, rubbing the side of my head. “I do not understand. Explain?”

“You- That- you used _seidr_.” Hiccup explained.

I paused a moment, taking the time to translate. My hand flowed gold. Hiccup flinched away from it. “Ah. I see. _Witch._ A _seidr_ user _._ Is norn that what you call _witch_?”

“I think so. Could you turn it off?” Hiccup pointed to my hand.

The glow faded.

“Not norn.” I told Hiccup. “Better.”

“Völva?” Hiccup asked, cautious now.

“...yes.” I replied. “By the way, nothing in the Book about what you’ve done. It doesn’t even look like Fishlegs has done any of it yet.”

“A Völva! Wow!” Hiccup remarked, coming out of the fear word by word. He stood up, walking up towards me. “I- Berk has never had a Völva before!”

“Yes...yes.” I nodded. My fingertips glowed yellow. A brilliant idea came to my mind. “Wow.”

“This- this is so-” Hiccup

I hid my hand behind my back. The glow on them was growing brighter.

“Is- is that why you’re here? Because you’re a Völva?” Hiccup asked. “Because your old village banished you? Is that why you came here?”

“Yes.” I nodded, vaguely understanding what Hiccup was saying. The bo staff raised higher and higher above his head. “Good.”

Hiccup inhaled shapely, looking towards Lilac. She was giving me a weak glare. Toothless was snickering. “Is it because of Kori that you were ba-”

He dropped to the ground, avoiding the bo staff just in time.

“Whoa! Hey?!” Hiccup stood back up to glare at me.

The bo staff twirled in air, glowing with my magic. It stood by my side. “Yes?”

Hiccup huffed. “You have no idea what I’ve been saying, then?”

“No.” I grinned wide. The staff raised. “We train better now.”

Hiccup sighed. “Great. Whoa!” He dodged the staff again. “Hey!”

My grin became shark like.

Lilac curled herself around my legs. _“Mom. Are you gonna train me like that someday?”_

“Yes.” I replied.

Hiccup was forced to make quick moves to avoid my bo staff.

_“But harder.”_ I added. _“Cause I love you.”_

Lilac winced when the staff hit Hiccup on the arm.

 

==TST==

 

Since the revelation of my magic, it had barely come up again. Beyond use in Hiccup’s training, or the books he would bring. The reading was actually helpful in language training, so a big _ha_ to that.

Course Hiccup was convinced that I was a witch goddess so it’s all kinda meh.

Hiccup continued to excel in his dragon training. The tribe was taking notice. The crowd grew larger every time. He would show up later and later to the Pit to train. There was improvement in his sneaking away.

Well...I say _improved_.

He barely managed to get away from Astrid, who wasn’t even _trying_ to find him.

“No, Starfire, I don’t need to learn how to sneak through the woods.” I teased him, as we climbed down the wall to the Pit.

Hiccup gave me a look. “When did I teach you sarcasm?”

“Never.” I stood with my hands on my hips. “I am just a natural. Now duck.”

Hiccup did so after only a second’s hesitation.

Last time, he’d asked why before being hit in the head by the Asgardian bo staff.

 

==TST==

 

In the afternoon we got to try out the new harness Hiccup had constructed. That in all his busy schedule he had time for this, I was impressed.

I followed him and Toothless to the cliff side. Lilac was beside me, cloud watching. Hiccup was working on the attachments for the harness to a pole he’d stuck in the dirt..

“If you’re just waiting to watching to see me fail you will be sorely disappointed.” Hiccup informed me.

A snort that sounded more natural on a pig came from me.

“Just you wait. It’s going to work this time.”

“Like it did last time, or better?” I asked, cheerily.

Hiccup didn’t meet my eyes. “Better.” He climbed on the back of Toothless.

Leaning towards Lilac, I nudged her shoulder. _“Hmm?”_ Lilac sat up. _“Oh! He’s gonna try flying! Was this the part when he crashes and gets stuck?”_

_“Yep.”_ I ruffled the fin on her head. Lilac snorted, pulling her head away. _“You’re getting so smart, princess.”_

Lilac beamed.

Hiccup and Toothless begun their practice flight. They hovered with the aid of the breeze, which were caught in Toothless’ outstretched wings. Toothless was following Hiccup’s lead on how the wing attachment was working. Hiccup was more cautious about the attempt, shifting about to pull out a scrap of paper.

_“Mommy do you think I’ll fly someday?”_ Lilac asked, voice soft.

It took me a moment to understand what she was really asking. _“Without a doubt.”_

Lilac glanced at her back. _“I don’t have wings. How can I fly?”_

_“We don’t know all we should about Equestrian dragons. It’s possible that their wings come in late, some latent evolutionary tactic for the safety of the young.”_

_“What if I only get my wings-”_ Lilac swallowed _. “What if I only get them because...of a Greed Growth?”_

Breathing through my nose, I thought about a counterargument. Back in Lilac’s birth world dragons were sentient. Able to walk and talk like any other creature. The dragons were notoriously greedy. If a dragon were to gain a hoard, their greed would grow with the hoard until the dragon grew into an enormous size. It took only a matter of days.

_“I don’t want to have a Greed Growth, Mommy_.” Lilac curled tighter to my side.

My hand brushed down her back, soothing her as best I could. _“I doubt you will, Lilac.”_

_“But I almost did.”_

_“I told you- that was more a Rage Growth. You were like the Hulk, according to Rainbow Dash anyway. Then again I’m taking Rainbow Dash’s word on something.”_

Hiccup yelped.

My magic flared.

It caught the boy and his dragon, stopping them from barreling into us.

I gave Hiccup a dry stare. “You good?” I prompted.

Hiccup huffed, body sagging down. He tumbled off Toothless, sticking by my magic and the chain. “Oh, great.”

I sighed, adding a smirk. _“Princess head back to the Pit. I’m gonna help get these two knuckleheads unstuck.”_

Lilac giggled. Toothless glared, using the end of his tail to whack Lilac in the head.

Hiccup threw me a look. “They’re fighting because of you again, aren’t they?”

I smiled innocently.

“Oh no.”

They dropped to the floor in a lump.

 

==TST==

 

I was following them into Berk.

“Starfire you don’t need to help.” Hiccup insisted.

“You are awful sneak.” I replied, riding on Toothless’ back. The Night Fury was totally fine with this. He liked the back scratches I was giving him. The cloak I wore added extra cover to me, in case of any almost sightings. “So I stay.”

Hiccup groaned through clenched teeth.

He stopped immediately, leaning against the side of a building. I put my hand flat on Toothless, pausing him in his steps. The Night Fury halted. He turned his head back to me curiously. I lowered myself so I was flat on his back, pulling the cloak to cover myself.

“Hiccup.” A viking greeted, walking by the path.

Hiccup gave him a casual nod. It was passing.

Once the viking was out of eyesight, Hiccup continued walking us toward the blacksmith stall. I only sat up the second we were inside. Climbing off Toothless, my hand rubbed soothing circles on his back.

Hiccup started working on removing the attachment. I moved to stand in front of Toothless, blocking his sight from the sheep that would appear.

“You didn’t- ugh- have to- geez- come with us.” Hiccup repeated, trying to work the pliers around.

“You did not have to build chain like so. Yet here we are.” I mused.

My hands glowed once again, just in time for Toothless to let his wings flare out. They would’ve hit the other tools thus causing the ruckus.

As though to personal counter my efforts to keep us hidden, Hiccup yelped at the glow. He fell back.

My gaze toward him was flat, as I moved the tools back. Toothless chuckled at Hiccup’s expense.

“Why are you still scared of it?” I asked him. “I’m not going to hurt you, you know.”

I couldn’t see Hiccup’s expression in the dark of the night. A large part of me wondered if I even wanted to see it.

“Hiccup. You know, yes?” I prompted.

“Hiccup?” Astrid called out.

Hiccup froze. He tried to yank at the cord, fruitlessly in effort to remove it. I stood up, pushing him away while working on it. When Hiccup tried to come back I pushed him towards the gate.

“Are you in there?” Astrid prompted.

Hiccup leapt out of the window. He closed the shutters behind him. I used magic to pluck off the saddle hook, letting the ring connecting it to cord loose. Once it was free I reattached the hook. Toothless slumped against the ground when the tension pulling him towards the shutters vanished. He moved toward me. I succumbed to the dragon drool on my face.

“Astrid. Hey! Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid.” Hiccup babbled.

“I normally don’t care what people do, but you’re acting weird. Well, weirder.”

I stood in front of Toothless, continuing to block the sight of the sheep. _“Good_ Toothless. _Good boy. Don’t look toward the sheep. We don’t want you to get that sheep do we?”_

Toothless was still licking at my face.

Actually becoming annoyed now, I tugged on the rope cord in my hand. It jerked the shutters, along with Hiccup. Tugging them once more I let them go so that Hiccup was free. He could find us later.

I climbed onto the saddle. “Go.” I instructed.

The dragon nodded, running out the way we came. My body was still hidden by the cloak as we moved along.

At the tree line to the woods, Hiccup ran to us. He held the cord in his hands.

“Yeah. Thanks for leaving me alone back there.” Hiccup remarked dryly.

_“Thanks for still thinking I’m going to murder you with magic.”_ I remarked right back. _“That’s a great feeling. Again, thanks.”_

Climbing off Toothless I started the walk back towards the Pit.

“Starfire?” Hiccup called out.

I ignored him.

Toothless hummed, whacking Hiccup with his wing.

“Hey! What did I do?” Hiccup asked.

Scoffing, I vanished into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is. Morgan/Starfire and Hiccup weren’t cooperating with me this chapter. What nuisances they are. Why can’t they let me beat some sense into them?!


	9. Let’s Go Fly A Dragon

Hiccup had perfected his dragon saddle now.

“It should be good.”

“That’s what you said last time.” I reminded, not hiding a smirk.

Hiccup refused to dignify me with a response. Doesn’t mean Toothless wasn’t chortling at me. I gave the dragon a grateful smile. Lilac was doing her best to not acknowledge me.

“You have no faith in me.”

_ “Said the pot to the kettle.” _ I snarked. At Hiccup’s silence I remembered the self-imposed rule on my own language. “ _ Ugh _ . The kettle pot says to black.”

Hiccup snorted.

“I can throw shoe!” I warned him. 

Hiccup’s snorts evolved to full on laughs at my expense. Seeing an opportunity to have some justice on my account, I carried the Plan out. My fists were raised high in the sky as I rushed towards him.

The viking made a long whine of distress, jumping back. Toothless stepped up in his defense. His wings flared out at the right moment to knock me aside. For the purposes of this, I embellished how hard I’d been hit so that I’d go over the edge of the cliff.

_ “Mommy!” _ Lilac cried out. Thought as to what she was doing next, I was too busy falling to pay it note.

Lucky for me I could work this one on the fly.

Hiccup looked over the edge. He was searching for me, calling out the name I’d taught him to say. He managed to duck to avoid my return flight. He flopped back on the ground, gawking up at me as I floated above the ledge. Lilac was too, but Hiccup was funnier.

On my back were two wings. Nothing fancier in design than what a bird would have, maybe an eagle. The wings were dark pink, spread out to beyond my arm’s length. Some of the lower feathers moved in the breeze of the ledge, while the rest worked to keep me from being swept off by it.

I flew over towards Toothless. The dragon hopped in delight- mindful not to mess up his saddle. He enjoyed seeing he had a new flying buddy.

Hiccup seemed to be getting over his shock. “Are those _ wings _ ?!”

“Yes.” Came out the boastful reply.

Hiccup stood up. He walked towards me. I made sure to be flying out of his reach. “Pink?”

Lucky for us we’d gone over colors in the early weeks of my language training. The wings flared out proudly before correcting my flight. “Yes indeed.” 

_ “Mom! How long could you do THAT!?” _ Lilac waved her hand to the wings on my back.

_ “Since viking-land. Fell off a cliff, these things popped back on.” _ I explained. Dashing down to Hiccup’s face, I looked him in the eye. “Ready to fly, tiny viking?”

He got over the shock quicker this time. He put on his game face. “Only if you’re ready to get beat, witch.”

I laughed at the challenge. Then I rushed down to pick up Lilac in my arms. The purple baby dragon laughed in delight. She cheered in delight as we flew in circles around Toothless.

Hiccup climbed onto his dragon. With a few quick switches and clicks of the saddle, it was ready.

“Go Toothless!” Hiccup instructed.

The dragon leapt off the edge.

I followed after him, holding Lilac tight.

The four of us successfully stayed in the sky.

 

==TST==

 

Now we were coasting in the clouds. Lilac stretched out her hands, letting them be touched by the clouds. She cooed at the feeling of them against her claws. They were different than the clouds of her homeworld, less firm.

“Okay there, bud, we’re gonna take this nice and slow.” Hiccup told Toothless. He looked down to the cheat sheet he’d clipped above the saddle. “Here we go. Here we go...position three, no four.”

He moved the peddle beneath his feet. Lilac made noises of awe at the sight of Toothless turning with the new direction. I made sure to keep pace with them as Toothless picked up speed.

“Alright, it’s go time. It’s go time.” Hiccup advised me.

I nodded in agreement. My arms adjusted their hold of Lilac. The dragon clutched to my arms- mindful to keep her claws on my arm guards.

We dived.

The island of Berk had some large rock formations. Hard to ships to navigate, perfect to train a dragon in flight. I embraced the feel of the air flying through my hair. It came with the strong calming scent of the ocean.

“Come on. Come on buddy. Come on buddy!” Hiccup encouraged.

I clutched to Lilac, spinning around as we passed under an arch formation. She could see the seagulls perching themselves under the arch. Lilac made a noise of adoration.

“Yeah! Yes, it worked!” Hiccup cheered.

“Good job!” I gave him a thumb’s up as I swirled back to normal.

Hiccup gave me a thumb’s up back...which distracted him from the rock pillar ahead. He and Toothless grazed it. When Hiccup corrected it, he ended up grazing on another rock formation.

Toothless grumbled. Lilac whined. I chuckled.

“Sorry.” Hiccup apologized. “My fault.” Toothless used his ear to whack Hiccup’s arm. “Yeah, yeah, I’m on it. Position four, no three.”

On that command, I pulled us up towards the sky. Lilac stretched her arms out again for the clouds. Hiccup and Toothless joined us. They were both cheering as they could in delight at their success.

“Yeah! Go baby! Yes! Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my- CHEAT SHEET!” Hiccup’s cheat sheet fell off the saddle, flying in the air. “STOP!” He reached for it.

Lilac did too- only to unfortunately sneeze. Her eyes widened in dismay as she watched the ashes of the cheat sheet fall.

I laughed. “No more cheat sheet!”

Hiccup yelped.

Though that may have been because he’d fallen off Toothless. Without Hiccup, he had nobody controlling his other tail. He ended up flailing in arm.

Lilac reached out for them. _ “Mom! We gotta do something!” _

_ “If I do anything, it means letting you go!” _ I told her.  _ “As much as I hate it, they need to do it themselves!” _

Lilac frowned. She looked over towards them, reaching out in panic.

“Oh gods! Oh no!” Hiccup yelled. “Starfire! Could use some help!”

“Have to let go of Kori!” I yelled back. “No cheat sheet!”

Hiccup looked down towards Toothless, distressed. Not gonna lie, I was a tiny bit panicked. Hiccup saw the panic on his dragon, doing his best to figure out a game plan.

“Alright, okay. You just gotta kinda angle yourself. No, no...come back down towards me. Come back down-” He reached out for the flailing dragon.

Toothless whacked Hiccup- accidentally- with his wing. Hiccup quickly corrected his fall to work himself towards the saddle. He made a quick grip, pulling himself back. Without the cheat sheet, he had to work the pedals off of memory.

Just in time to avoid the approaching forest.

I clutched tighter to Lilac as we flew behind the viking and Night Fury.

Hiccup pulled Toothless up. The dragon roared for a moment then followed suit. His wings flared out, catching the wind like a parachute. They both soared above the trees. I flew above them, watching the spectacle in awe. Lilac applauded in delight.

As we flew past the forest, off the island once again, more rock formations in the sea came up. These were more foggy than the last ones. My wings went into a more alert mode- best way of describing it. Lilac held me tighter.

I couldn’t focus on how Hiccup was doing just now. The fog made it too hard to keep track of him, and myself. So for now I had to focus on coming out of this intact. Using my wings, I made quick work of moving through the rocks. Lilac stayed frozen in my arms, the warmth beneath her scales the only assurance that she was there.

Turn.

Turn.

Duck.

Flip.

Turn.

Loop.

Dodge.

Duck.

Dip.

Dive.

Dodge.

It was only when I felt the sunlight again that I let myself have a breath of relief. 

“YEAHHH!” Lilac and Hiccup cheered.

Looking down I saw that yes indeed, Hiccup and Toothless had made it through. I cheered with them, flying circles around them. Lilac began laughing. Toothless squealed, shooting out a fireball.

I ducked once more.

“Ah, come on.” Hiccup complained as he and the Night Fury flew through it.

 

==TST==

 

To the surprise of no one, I was still laughing.

Hiccup was sitting on a rock, in shock. His clothes were covered in ash. His face had it too, his hair was flared back and shaded with black now.

“You can stop whenever.”

“No.” I chuckled, tossing another fish in the air.

Lilac leapt at it. She grabbed it with her paws, giving it a quick roast with her fire. 

We’d flown to the other side of the island, to a nice cove surrounded by rocks. We’d caught a lot of fish, made an evening out of it. The sun was setting in the distance.

Lilac landed back on the rocks. She chowed down on the fish she’d been given. I grinned at her, proud. To share my pride I turned to Hiccup only to laugh again.

“You look stupid.”

He tossed a pebble at my head. I dodged it, rolling on the ground to laugh and lounge. I’d let the wings go back not long after we’d landed. They were bothersome when it came to relaxing.

Hiccup was holding up a fish over a small campfire. My own fish had been snagged by Toothless, so there was no hope there. 

Yep.

Even when Toothless spat the head of my fish back out.

No thanks.

Toothless pushed it to Hiccup.

Hiccup smiled with the politeness of someone not comfortable swearing in front of another person. “Uh..no thanks.” He held up his stick.  “I’m good.”

A handful of Terrible Terrors had spotted us. They went straight to the hug pile of fish saved for our dragons. Toothless snarled at the Terrible Terrors.

One Terrible Terror tried to grab the fish. Toothless growled at him, making him cower away. A different Terror grabbed the barfed up fish head, dragging it away. He fought with another Terror for it, firing fireballs at each other.

Lilac climbed on Toothless to watch it all. She settled herself on his saddle, chewing idly on a fish.

The first Terror tried again to nab a fish. Only his ability to sneak was lost in his ability to hold the fish flat. Toothless dragged the upright fish out of the pile, exposing the Terror. It growled at Toothless, huffing up for a fireball. 

Toothless took him out with a well timed blast of fire down the throat.

The Terror hiccuped out smoke, wobbling over towards Hiccup.

I laughed at how adorable it looked.

“Not so fireproof on the inside, are you?” Hiccup mused. He gave away his fish to the Terror. “Here you go.” He settled back down against Toothless as the Terror ate his dinner.

As the Terror made it’s way over, I set myself up beside Hiccup. The Terror crawled between us, purring as it rested against Hiccup’s leg.

The viking stared at it, in awe. Maybe, in his mind, he was realizing it wasn’t just Toothless and Lilac that were like this. Maybe he was realizing all the dragons he’d been training with had the same potential. 

But there was one thing I knew for sure he’d learned.

“Everything we know about you guys is wrong.” Hiccup realized.

I grinned, pressing myself back against Toothless. On his back, Lilac purred. She curled up in the saddle, finishing up her fish.

All in all, it was a good-

“Starfire...why were you kicked out?” Hiccup asked, pensieve. “You and Kori?”

-moment ruined.

A deep sigh fell out of my lips. Looking towards the sunset, I wondered what I could say. What could I even say in words to describe everything in a way he’d understand?

I fiddled with the rocks on the ground. Lifting them in my magic, I began to show Hiccup a story. The pebbles couldn’t do much, except serve as visual aids for the point.

“I am different.” I began, showing many other rock people. My own rock figure had been given wings. “Always different, from others. Never fit in at Home. So I move. Constantly moving from where I go. Myself and Kori.” A second rock figure appeared with mine. “She different too. Others don’t like that I have taken in Kori. Wanted me older- more...big. Not ready to be a...not-dad to her.”

“Mom.” Hiccup translated after a heavy pause.

“Yes. Not ready to be a mom.” I nodded, sagely. Looking back at Lilac, I saw her being whacked by Toothless’ ear. She giggled at it, poking it with her claw. “Prove them wrong?”

“Yeah, you did.” Hiccup looked back.

He watched as Lilac leapt off Toothless, grabbing another fish for herself. She quickly roasted it in flames, then chomped on it. Toothless chuckled at her from deep in his throat. Lilac chuckled too- but it sounded like squeaking from a mouse.

“My magic is good. I want it to be good.” I went on to say. “Use it for good.”

Hiccup put a hand on my shoulder. I smiled proudly back at him. 

All in all, it was a good day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...I didn’t update for the entire summer. I decided to lessen the workload, work on a handful of stories instead of ten. As school starts up and I’m in five classes, apparently I decided to go back to working on ten stories! Clearly this is why I need more education.  
> As for the wings, there’s a logical explanation. Morgan/Starfire goes to other realities, and in one such reality she had those wings. After one intense meditation session, she realized she could call upon those powers from where they were dormant in her body to actually being useful. That’s also how she can do magic- those two powers come from the same place, so it’s an easier transition.  
> It all makes complete sense-I promise. Still have questions? Leave a comment.  
> Also I’m on Instragram! Same username as here- give it a gander if you want.

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh I’ve been excited for this. Mostly because the idea of Morgan and Lilac Traveling somewhere together has been an exciting idea for me for ages! I hinted at it in Cupid’s Rising which didn’t show them Traveling. This story will be...well awesome! (if it all works out)


End file.
